Butterflies
by seiyalovesodango09
Summary: Taiki's been pining over Ami for as long as he could remember. He wants to ask her out...but will she say yes? Summary sucks! Good story though.


So it's official...I'm out of summer school! But my break only lasts for like 18 days so I'm trying to finish _**ALL**_ my stories in this short amount of time and it doesn't help the fact that I'm dying to start another story -_-; But this is a one-shot which was originally was suppose to be something longer but I really don't have the time to make it longer. Please Enjoy ^.^

DISCLAIMER: I don't Sailor Moon or anything related to it. I just own this plot...and if I did own SM...well we would have 3 new characters apart of the Moon Kingdom family and Chibi-Chibi would be Seiya & Usagi's daughter...they are sooo cute together.

Taiki stared at her across from the school yard. She was quietly reading, oblivious to her friends laughing...and him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't tear his gaze from the beautiful blue-haired girl. As if sensing his gaze, she peeked over her book and looked at him. His breath caught in his throat as he stared into her majestic dark sapphire eyes. She gently smiled at him and returned to reading her book. Her smile. So many things that her smile did to him, it made his heart race and his stomach flutter with butterflies. Taiki bit his lower lip as his hands became sweaty from nervousness. There was something about this beauty he was entranced by. He couldn't quite figure out what it was and he wasn't even sure he wanted to know. Ami was his weakness and she had no clue the power she had over him. A loud noise could be heard and students groaned as it was time to return to class since their lunch break was over. Taiki watched as Ami quickly closed her book and gathered her things and ran off to her next class, which she shared with him. He was left staring at the empty space she once occupied. He sadly sighed to himself as he thought of Ami and how much he wanted to be with her. Taiki uncharacteristically, slowly made his way to class and he was almost there until he was stopped by a bubbly blonde. He stared suspiciously at her and she grinned back.

"Can I help you, Tsukino-san?" He asked nicely. Usagi just stared at him and her grin widened.

"I know." She whispered mysteriously. Taiki's face became confused.

"You know what?" He replied. Usagi winked at Taiki and her grin turned into a genuine smile.

"Ask her out." She said softly and walked away. Taiki didn't fully register what was said to him and he went and took his seat beside the girl who held his affection. A gentle breeze blew in through the window and Ami's perfume of cherry blossoms filled Taiki's scent. His palms began to sweat profusely as he realized how close he was to her. Ami turned to Taiki and smiled, she reached up and plucked a leaf out of his auburn hair. Taiki's body froze when he felt her hand graze his hair, he stared at her as his face became red. Ami blushed and spoke softly.

"Um, you had a leaf in your hair." She said shyly.

"T-thank you." He stuttered. Suddenly, Usagi's words hit him like a ton of bricks. Taiki's eyes widen and he quickly turned away from Ami. His face and his ears became a crimson red. _'Tsukino-san knows I like Ami? Wait if she knows, does that mean...Ami knows?'_ He thought frantically. Ami gently touched Taiki's hand, he slowly turned to her and their gazes locked.

"Taiki-san, are you ok?" She asked concerned.

"Mizuno-san, will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?" He blurted out. Ami's eyes widen in surprise and Taiki's whole face turned beet red.

"Y-you're asking m-me out? On a d-d-date?" Ami asked quietly. Taiki just stared at the blushing girl before him and barely nodded his head.

"Alright class, let's begin." Their teacher spoke firmly. Ami quickly turned her attention to the front of the classroom and began taking notes. Ami could feel Taiki's gaze on her and her blush darkened on her face. Taiki sighed and began to take notes. _'I feel so stupid right now!' What made you think she would go out with you?'_ He thought dejectedly. He couldn't focus on the lecture, his mind was filled with thoughts of Ami. Taiki looked down at his blank paper and scoffed to himself. He hadn't taken any notes. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to calm his nerves. He felt something prick the corner of his hand. He opened his eyes and look down to see a piece of paper with his name written on it. He looked to his left and noticed Ami was completely engaged in the lecture with a small smile on her face. He quietly picked it up and read it.

_**Taiki-san,**_

_**I would gladly go on a date with you tomorrow night. We can discuss the details after class.**_

_**-Ami**_

Taiki folded up the paper and put it away. On the inside he was extremely happy, he couldn't believe she agreed. He couldn't stop himself from grinning for the rest of the day.

Yay I'm done. I know it's not the best but I felt the need to get that out of my creative writing notebook and onto fanfiction! Please leave a review :)


End file.
